guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/NFT
Looks good so far. Mind if I separate the different characters into sections? It'll make editing skills easier. I think I can finish up a few characters here, I'll add skills and separate characters in two edits, so you can easily revert just in case. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 01:09, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Zehtuka ''does have a defensive stance, Whirling Defense. Arshay Duskbrow 01:09, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::yep, just fixed that myself. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 01:25, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::Also, I was hearing that Mhenlo actually uses Whirling Defense and Throw Dirt, though I haven't fought him yet. I'll have to run through the arena a few times more, and take screencaps of skills... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 01:26, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :::You know, that is interesting. I was facing Zehtuka as a Trapper myself and he never used Whirling Defense. Pity, it may have cost him the round... (T/ ) 23:02, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Maybe he uses stances based on the foe he's against. I'm almost always wielding a melee weapon, so every time I see him he uses it... but really, bringing traps is what cost him the match, not his choice of stances. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 00:16, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Vekk has Armor of Mist, Shatterstone, Blurred Vision, and Ice Spear, too. Morghan has Apply Poison and Anthem of Flame. Zho has Troll Unguent. More if I can see them. Err...Silly me. I got Sogolon and Morghan mixed up again. Sakkaku Kaikou 01:38, 25 August 2007 (CDT) I added watever skills I could remember, Finished all or Mhenlos, and added a couple to a few others. Hope this helps Luminarus 02:04, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Fought koss, didn't see any other skills but he tried to use Shock at one point. --Rotfl Mao 02:28, 25 August 2007 (CDT) '''Gwen '''has this build and some others that I've since forgotten. Royally annoyed me, as I was a Warrior. '''Ghostly Hero' appears to be the same as normal (Cyclone Axe, D-shot, etc). Koss standard Shock/Evisc Warrior, always seems to open with Shock. maybe others, but he didn't last long enough for me to see. Panaku and maybe others. --Kale Ironfist 02:51, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Ah, that reminds me, there's a Kurzick Assassin who uses Moebius Strike as well. I forget what the rest of the build was, though. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 03:19, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :On second thought, that Kurzick Assassin's from the boxing game. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 03:40, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Uh...Mhenlo definitely has Mending. I saw him use it, and was mad that I didn't bring an interrupt. So something on the skill bar is wrong.162.83.100.211 00:24, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :Bonetti's is probably the skill not supposed to be there. --Kale Ironfist 01:22, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::You can always change the page if you want. Since you have actually fought him and I haven't that would be a good idea really, I was just copying the traditional 55 build to the best of my knowledge. Most are Mo/W or Mo/Me with Channeling. Although, Symbol of Wrath on a 55 is a bit questionable too... (T/ ) 08:56, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::Too bad I've yet to run into him. Anyway, I did overhear someone in the town, ranting about how Mhenlo had stooped so low; apparently, he's one of the only 55 monks that uses Throw Dirt and Whirling Defense. Keep an eye out for those skills; I assume the person was correct in saying they were there, but I don't know... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 09:23, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::::But that does not make sense, how can he fit all that on his skillbar? It is already at the limit of 8 skills right now. If he's 55 he must have Prot Spirit, SoJ, and Healing Breeze/Mending at the least...And, why would Mhenlo use Ranger skills that are linked to Expertise? That makes Throw Dirt and Whirling Defense last like 5 seconds. (T/ ) 09:25, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Like I said, I haven't seen them in action as of yet, so it's just what I've heard at the moment. I wonder if I could possibly make a tanking build that could "force" foes to show all their skills (give them conditions to remove, hexes to deal with, spells to interrupt, and attacks to counter)... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 09:28, 26 August 2007 (CDT) split? Since the article is so large, and the yet-missing quotes will make it even larger, the info should be put into the respective character articles, like "skills used in Factions", "Skills used in Nightfall", "Skills used in the NFT" etc. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 09:48, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::Well the info should and will be but into respective characters' pages, i don't get what would you want to split this page into, and more importantly - why. This is about the tournament and it serves a perfect purpose as a knowledgebase about it. I think the tournament article(the proper one) should be based just like that, with all particiants skillsets, tips for players etc. Some article are just large because they have to be large ^^ --Rotfl Mao 09:55, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :::This is just in my userspace for now, eventually this info can be moved over to the main page, the respective character pages, etc. I'm only interested in compiling the Builds and Strategies here...recording Quotes too would make this a totally huge page, and it's already big. Like Mao says, this is just a repository for knowledge atm. And remember it is still only the Sneak Peek weekend, so things may still get changed. When EotN proper comes out, and other Wiki users have had time to compile all the other stuff like quotes, that's when we will split. (T/ ) 23:02, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Little Thom His note says he doesn't have self-heal, but you have Healsig on his skill bar. --Wizardboy777 13:09, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :I have screenie of him using healing sig. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 15:42, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::After fighting little thom for 20 minutes with a crappy 55 build, I never saw him use shock. Maybe you need to be kiting? Zaboomafoo 18:12, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :::This is all just what I remember, it may or may not be right. This is not gospel so please, correct if you can :) Though I am very sure I saw Shock. (T/ ) 23:02, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Kilroy Stonekin I must LOL at his build. It looks like he's using the old Paladin pre-made (complete with Mending and Healing Hands). --Kale Ironfist 18:52, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :It's LEEROY JENKINS! (T/ ) 23:02, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::I've got a nice screenie of him yelling that at the start of the match... :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>]] 00:17, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Danika, Joko - a tip Defeating one of their minions ends the match aswell, so it's easier to attack Brutus/Sheeba or a Minion of Joko instead... -- Torins (talk) 13:01, 26 August 2007 (CDT) O rly? I didn't know that...Wouldn't that make the match too easy though? They are only Level 10 and Danika can only heal so much. Thanks for the tip though. (T/ ) 17:41, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Mhenlo Are you sure Mhenlo uses Prot Spirit? I never saw him use it and my battle with him went on for quite some time. I think it may be an inherent bonus he gets during the Tournament as having him recast it would leave him prone to interrupts which would make the fight much easier. As Mhenlo is one of the trickier builds to beat in the Tournament having him beaten by one interrupt was probably decided against by Anet and as such they gave him the inherent Prot Spirit. Lyra Valo 14:57, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :I think he has it on him as a permanent enchantment, or he uses Protective Bond. Either way, if you Gaze of Contempt him, and mash a Lightning Hammer on him with 18 Air Magic, he takes 189 damage, and his Health Bar doesn't change one itty bit... But you still win :P --84.24.206.123 14:58, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::I fought Mhenlo only once, with my modified Cripshot build. He did already have an Enchantment on him before the match started, but I could not tell what it was. In any case, +7 degen and two hits from my Bow killed him almost instantly. So he probably does not have Mending as the already-cast Enchantment. I don't think he has an inherent Prot Spirit either, because my Dshot did its normal stated damage, not 5 like it should. Also in other news, if you hit Mhenlo with long-lasting degen you can actually kill him after the match "ends", due to his low health. Was funny to see :p (T/ ) 17:34, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::I believe the pre-cast enchantment is Blessed Aura. He starts putting up the others once you aggro him. --Kale Ironfist 18:04, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Panaku is a Luxon, and Moebius Strike Since Panaku is part of the Raisu Palace mission, he must therefore have already completed Unwaking Waters, and if you complete the Unwaking Waters mission you can explore the other side without doing the mission (Eternal Grove, or Gyala Hatchery) I don't think that the note about Panaku's build being odd is really needed because of this fact.--Gigathrash 18:01, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :Wrong, you still need to do the followup to the 10,000 faction quest before you can enter the other side. --Kale Ironfist 18:04, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::Kale is correct, why do you think it's so hard to farm Rajazan's Fervor? See Talk:Cultist Rajazan anyways, I think it was Gares who tried and failed to leave from the Kurzick outpost directly into Unwaking Waters Explorable. (T/ ) 18:07, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::Besides, other people's elite don't make a whole lot of sense: Devona in presearing has Earthshaker when you can only cap that in the middle of Snake Dance, the Proph warrior henchies have "Charge!" when you can only cap it in Perdition Rock (in prophecies), so by your reasoning they've already been there as well without everyone else? --Gimmethegepgun 18:11, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::::It's true, let me get a screenie of my character's map, he hasn't even completed The Eternal Grove, but he has all the factions towns unlocked, be back in a few...--Gigathrash 18:15, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::::And Rurik has Hundred Blades, and Vatlaaw Doomtooth has Barrage, and Rogue Bull has Bull's Charge...I do not think they went to Hell's Precipice/Iron Mines of Moladune/Perdition Rock though. How did Rurik cap himself anyways? What's your point? Monsters and NPCs already having certain Elites is totally different from players having Elites. If you're a Luxon player then you should not have Moebius Strike unless you used an Elite Tome or "switched sides". Panaku is Luxon and uses Beguiling Haze throughout Factions. To have Moebius Strike, that means he either switched sides (doubt it, who would trust him?) or used an Elite tome. But a NPC using a human item...? Bit of a stretch...The fact that Panaku has never been seen with Moebius Strike before makes it strange. The other NPCs, could have gotten their Elites sometime in their travels. Theirs actually are possible. I'm just pointing out Panaku's is not really realistic. (T/ ) 18:22, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::::O rly? Screenshot or it didn't happen. (T/ ) 18:22, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Panaku is not Luxon, and besides, it's been 5 years since Factions' storyline. Surely that would have been enough time to cap a few extra Assassin elites? --Kale Ironfist 18:43, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Yeah, he's a Canthan, and besides, he's a really good sin (supposedly) so he could've just snuck in or something --Gimmethegepgun 18:50, 27 August 2007 (CDT)